


Chloe/Harry/Nate/Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, talking after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1.  Talking after sex (Harrysflynns)2. A/B/O





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing bad sex :')

“That could have gone better,” Chloe decided. Minutes had passed since they had finished up their very first foursome. Sam was curiously touching her boobs, possibly trying to catch up on over a decade of not having seen any. He had become a little fixated. Jesus, there had been a lot of legs and elbows in their encounter just now, Chloe decided. Who could have imagined that trying to coordinate four people was so difficult. She hadn’t, that was for sure.

“You think so?! I think I’m getting a black eye,” Harry said to her comment. He gingerly touched the area around his eye, wincing. On his other side, Nathan was out like a light, proof that they had thoroughly tired him out.

Chloe patted Harry’s knee tiredly. “Oh quit your whining, we made you come didn’t we?”

“We’ll just have to practice,” Sam interrupted Harry, before he could say anything.

Harry deflated and a moment later perked back up, black eye seemingly forgotten. There was the wicked smile on his face that Chloe liked so much about him. He scooted closer and poked Nate back awake.

“Starting right now?”


	2. ABO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

Harry was fidgeting, something he wasn't prone to often. When he passed the couch that Nathan was sitting on for the third time, Nathan grabbed his arm, making him stop. A tug and Harry climbed onto his lap much more eagerly than usual. Not that Harry couldn't be pretty damn eager when pushed far enough.

"Hey," Nathan said when they were face to face. 

In lieu of an answer, Harry smashed their mouthes together, which was, Nathan supposed, answer enough. The smell of Harry's heat washed over Nathan, making him feel dizzy and making him harden within moments.

"I'll get everything ready," Sam said and got up from beside them, but not before he slid his hand around Harry's neck and down his back, making Harry moan into Nathan's mouth. Chloe wasn't back yet from the bathroom. Nathan figured that she had just gone to give Harry a little time. Possibly. She was always the first to know when Harry's heat rolled around.

Sam fussed around the shelves, pulling out condoms and lube and everything else they would need for the rump between the sheets, and wherever else the heat would hit them. All the while Harry rubbed himself against Nathan's groin, letting out little whimpers against Nathan's lips. It was enough to drive Nathan crazy. His hand wormed into the back of Harry's pants. Harry moaned, loudly when Nathan found his target.

Then, suddenly, Chloe was pressed along Harry's back. Nathan had not heard her coming, too lost in Harry's smell and the noises he was making. 

Chloe's hand closed around the back of Harry's neck, sliding up into his hair and she tugged, making his back bow into it. Harry moaned when she claimed his mouth.


End file.
